


Blind Trolls Have More Fun

by SybLaTortue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Illustrated, Light Bondage, M/M, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybLaTortue/pseuds/SybLaTortue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat is very well taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Trolls Have More Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladysekhmetka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/gifts).



> I was so happy I got to work with my favorite threesome~

**Author's Note:**

> Also, [bonus Karkat](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sybile/12598569/390755/390755_original.jpg) all on display without the others two.


End file.
